halfprincefandomcom_zh-20200223-history
斷劍
| image = Broken_sword.jpg | imagewidth = | nickname = | race = 人族 | gender = Male | job = 戰士 | element = | level = 1+ | original location = 中央大陸 | affiliation = 暗黑邪皇隊, Divine Coalition, 非常隊, Righteous Blades, Rising Dragons | occupation = General of 無垠城, Lieutenant of 玫瑰小隊 | guild = 玫瑰小隊 | base of operation = 無垠城 | marital status = Married | relatives = 雪白玫瑰 (Wife) | pet = | status = Active | user = | novel debut = Volume 1, Chapter 3 (Chapter 3) | manhua debut = Volume 1, Chapter 2 (Game 2) }} Appearance He is a human warrior with blue hair. He wears armor and uses a sword in combat. Personality He is an upright and straightforward person. He is also extremely loyal to his teammates. Synopsis Odd Squad arc He was first seen at the restaurant shortly after 小龍女 and 王子 had decided to make a team. Lil' Strong introduced him to them along with the other new members: Fair Sky, and 風無情. Tournament arc While exiting the arena after 非常隊 had defeated the Perfect Princess Team, they bumped into Team Rose. The two teams sat down in a restaurant together to catch up. During their conversation, due to not wanting to marry both Fair Sky and Rose, Prince under Lolidragon's instructions, lead the team into believing that he was gay. The girls ran out crying and were soon followed by all the men. They were seen next in arena where they faced off against Odd Squad. Once the battle started, Prince challenged Broken Sword to a sword fight. While they were fighting, it became obvious that he was furious at Prince. He told him that it was all his fault that Team Rose was on the rocks. He described how 雪白玫瑰 looked at his picture and cried everyday and how Fair Sky used a lot of money to bribe the other teams as well as buy godly weapons. Prince was so shocked that he froze. Broken Sword then pinned him to the ground. Fair Sky asked if she could not like who she liked. She also said she would not give up and did not care what means she used to get her way. She then told Broken Sword to let Prince go or she would take away the godly weapon she gave him. Broken Sword dropped the weapon and told her that he did not want it or her money. Then he along with the rest of the men on the team left the arena. Nan Gong Zui arc He along with the other members of Team Rose joined 無垠城. It was also revealed that he and Rose had gotten married since they were last seen. Infinite City Invasion arc He was among the unseen defenders of Infinite City. He was with the other warriors at the front of the army and helped defend the castle walls with a bow. He and the other two generals, 南宮罪 and 邪靈 teamed up to fight against the remaining enemies after 王子 return from 東方大陸. Reputation arc Equipment Broken Sword wields a long sword. Powers & Abilities Attack Skill *'Continuous Attack:' Repeatedly attacking his opponent without stopping for a period of time. *'Swinging Sword Attack:' Swing a powerful blow from his sword toward his opponent. *'Wu Xia Xiao Shuo:' A stronger version of Continuous Attack as well, increases his speed at the same time. Broken_sword_continuous_attack.jpg|Continuous Attack Swinging_sword_attack.jpg|Swinging Sword Attack Wu_xia_xiao_shuo.jpg|Wu Xia Xiao Shuo Defense Skill *'Lightning Armor:' Cause lightnings around his armor and increase his magic defense. Lightning_armor.jpg|Lightning Armor Trivia Category:角色 Category:Male Category:Avatar Category:人族 Category:戰士 Category:玫瑰小隊 Category:副隊長 en:Broken_Sword